Veruca and the Chocolate Factory
by HarmonyB
Summary: 14 year-old Veruca Salt has always dreamed of meeting the mysterious Willy Wonka, and when she wins a chance to finally meet him, she will discover what it really means to "win the prize beyond imagining." VS/WW Based on the 70's version.
1. Chapter 1

_Veruca and the Chocolate Factory_

Veruca Salt had been to all kinds of factories: bread factories, purse factories, pencil factories, fake Christmas tree factories. But never had she _ever_ been to a _chocolate_ factory. She had passed this particular chocolate factory countless times with the "Wonka" sign lighting up the smoke that came from the factory chimneys and fantasize about all the magical and mundane on-goings that happened in the mysterious factory. To her, Willy Wonka's chocolate factory was a magical world inside our own world, a little piece of heaven that excluded everyone but god himself. _Willy Wonka_, Veruca thought, _the mysterious chocolatier. _At every thought of the man, Veruca imagined him, face in the shadows, in the factory surrounded by pounds of chocolate of every kind. She had never even seen his face before.

Unlike most traditional stories, this doesn't start with a poor hero or a dashing youth. Not at all. This story begins quite differently. Truthfully, honestly . . .

It all began with peanuts.

"Salt's Peanuts," that is. Her family own a chain of peanut factories making them the most wealthy family owned companies in the city. Her family, meaning her mother and father, were all about peanuts, they lived and breathed - and ate - everything peanuty. Her mother collected porcelain peanut figurines and would spend hours going about the mansion wondering where to place her new one. Whenever Veruca met someone new at the many parties her family attended, the very first question her father would ask would be "Do they fancy peanuts?" She would usually follow that question with the roll her brown eyes and an "I don't know, father. I failed to mention it while we conversed between cashews and hazelnuts."

She hated peanuts.

It was her deepest, darkest secret and would most likely bring her parents to ruin if they ever found out. Being the only child of the Salt's, she will be the one to take up after her father and run the "Salt's Peanuts" company. When that day would come, it would be, without a doubt, the worst day of the rest of her life. Since she was born, she had been looking for a way out of the peanuty business. When Veruca was seven years old she asked her mother if she _did_ have any other options besides running the factory. Surprisingly, her mother replied, "Yes," she said, "Marriage." In other words, "Yes, as long as you get a rich man to run business for you." Not exactly what Veruca had in mind. So since then, she had been attending every wealthy party in the city in hopes she may, somehow, secretly find a way out of "Salt's Peanuts."

The latest party she attended was her own birthday party. She had just turned fourteen. Her mother ordered for her the finest blue silk cocktail dress and party shoes. Many boys from her private school were invited, and she was now at that age where her peers couldn't take their eyes off her long brown curls and smooth skin. She was now old enough to be getting noticed, but not nearly old enough to be getting really "_noticed_." She was still awaiting for any marriage proposals that were yet to come. But her parents were not going to let their daughter marry just _any_ millionaire. No, sir, they will only arrange her with the most wealthiest, most connected, most debonaire, whatever the heck that means, man. What scared Veruca slightly was her parents took no regard to the age of the man she might marry. She always shivered at the thought of being matched with a wrinkled sixty-year-old bachelor. She cringed when she imagined having to kiss such a man, so much as having to sleep next to him!

It was during Veruca's fourteenth birthday party when the greatest news was announced around the world, and would change her life forever. She was in the middle of opening her usual birthday case of Wonka bars, _without peanuts_, when a group of boys attending her party came running into the ball room.

"Wonka is letting people into his factory! Willy Wonka is letting people in!"

Every guest caught their breath as the boys explained further. Veruca felt the chocolate bars slip from her fingers as she listened.

"Only five people are allowed in, but you have find a golden ticket that are hidden in his chocolate bars."

"Just five!" Another boy remarked. "It says on the news! And the five winners get a prize beyond imagining from Wonka _himself_!"

It was then that every pair of eyes drifted to the case of Wonka bars Veruca had opened before her. She gulped. Right when she thought they might all leap at her like animals, Father thankfully spoke up, grabbing their attention.

"Are you sure boys?" He shouted, his portly face going red with excitement. Every boy nodded and then whoops of joy could be heard shouted from the streets outside the Salt mansion."Nuts!" Her father remarked, stepping closer to Veruca's case of Wonka bars."The whole world's going to go insane over this! Only the wealthiest would be able to win!"

Veruca's mother stepped up to Father, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. "Dear, you don't mean-"

"Oh, yes, I do." Her father replied, his voice rising. He spun to face Veruca and pointed a thick finger at his daughter. "Our Veruca Salt is going to win! She is the only one in the world who deserves that prize beyond imagining! Only our Salt deserves the best!"

"But the whole world will be looking, dear." Mother said behind tight lips. "Shouldn't we get her hopes up?"

"But think of the media, my little walnut, all of the attention she will get. She would surely catch the eye of a wealthy business man."

_Of course_, Veruca thought, suppressing a grimace, _it's all about finding her a rich man_.

"Hm, yes, that is true." Mrs. Salt titled her head, and scrutinized her daughter. Then she said as though Veruca were not there, "But suppose she doesn't want to."

"_Of course she wants to_!" Mr. Salt replied, despite the fact that Veruca had been silent the whole time. This was nothing new, her parents always made her decisions for her. But this time she was in for a surprise. Her father actually looked at her and asked, "Don't you, Veruca?"

Her mouth hung open in silent reply. The first thought that crossed her mind was "YES! Of course I want to!" But for once, she was speechless. All of her wildest dreams could come true if she accepted. She would finally be able to see the face of the man that was god of her favorite thing, chocolate. A man of something so sweet and powerful _must_ be exciting and eccentric. Willy Wonka would, no doubt, be a joy to meet. But what if she doesn't get the golden ticket? What if she never gets "noticed," or what if she never gets married? At this moment her future hung in the balance. If she accepts, she will change her life forever, for better or for worse.

Veruca bit her lip, looking away from the crowd of people that stared at her and her case of chocolates in awe. As her father's intense gaze and her mother's pleading one stared her down, only one thought popped in her mind.

_What have I got to lose? _


	2. Chapter 2

Within the hour every guest was gone from the party. Mr. Salt sent them away to ensure the safety of the Wonka bars Veruca already possessed. As always, the young teen stood by and let her father command his army, like the captain he was. That night, as Mr. Salt worked in his office, ordering as many boxes as he could get his portly hands on, Veruca sat in her room at her window seat that overlooked the city. People were frantic with excitement in the streets, going to neighbors to tell the news, and going to banks before they closed for the night. She could already imagine the front page headlines of the newspaper tomorrow, telling the world of Wonka now opening his gates to the public. _But not really public_, Veruca thought as she pushed a lock of brown hair behind an ear, _only five very lucky people_. Out of the whole world, all six billion, only five will win.

Veruca looked over to the far left of the city where the relentless white smoke came from the factory chimneys. The purple "Wonka" lights winked at her, as though it knew her deepest wishes, and promised to tell no one. She tried to imagine what the great Willy Wonka was doing now; probably working quickly on getting all of his chocolate ready for tomorrow, but as always with his face in the shadows. She could see him in her mind, looking with pride at all his famous creations, anticipating tomorrow's excitement.

Veruca broke off a chunk of chocolate from an open wrapper, _no golden ticket, she already checked_, and placed the piece in her mouth. The bit slowly melted sweetly, and she curled her toes in contentment.

"Happy Birthday to me," she whispered, and she winked back at the "Wonka" lights in the distance.

* * *

Veruca Salt stared in horror at the T.V. screen in the kitchen. Augustus Gloop hardly had time to respond to the news reporters before stuffing his face with more sour kraut and schnitzel. _The first golden ticket_, Veruca wanted to cry, _gone_! Only _four_ left for the entire world!

A reporter stuck a microphone to the German boy's mouth and asked, "How does it make you feel to win?"

"Hungry," Augustus replied, sour kraut juice spilling from his mouth.

Veruca groaned and banged her head on the kitchen table. She covered her ears, unable to take any more.

Mrs. Salt remarked from across the table. "What kind of name is Gloop?"

* * *

Mother encouraged Veruca to go see Mr. Salt at the peanut factory where every candy bar ordered were being "shelled" by workers. She had held off from going before because she saw no use in it; the chances she may win didn't change whether she was here or there or on the moon. And it upset her to see so much chocolate go to waste. But Mother knew it would make Father happy, so like a _good little girl_, she went.

At the end of the day, she had never been so happy to be in the peanut factory. Within hours of her arrival, a young worker could be heard screaming at the top of her lungs down on ground floor, "I've got it! I've got it!"

"Let me see it!" Father screeched, running faster than a man of his size should be capable of down to the worker. "Give it to me!"

"Father," Veruca groaned, though she was smiling, "Don't worry, the ticket's not going to suddenly disappear on us." In her glee she wrapped her arms around her father as he waved the golden ticket above his head, laughing.

"I can see it now!" He yelled. "My daughter, Veruca Salt, married to a duke! The richest man in the world!"

She laughed.

But in her mind, she wasn't thinking about marriage proposals. _I'm finally going to meet him, the genius. Oh, I can already taste the life-time supply of chocolate_!

As expected, the first words to spur out of her mother's mouth were, "Oh wonderful, darling, we must go shopping!"

For once, Veruca couldn't agree more. Now she was plagued with the thoughts of _what should I wear_? And _how should I do my hair_? Mother always had the answer, and Veruca was happy to let Mrs. Salt handle everything while she sat back and let her mind wonder to the adventure she was about to partake.

The reporters came to her in flocks all with the same questions of "How do you feel? What was it like to win?"

Mother had forced her into a tight-fitting red cashmere sweater and plait pants for the interviews. Veruca shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other while the hot camera lights drunk her in. A reporter stuffed a microphone to her mouth like she had seen with Augustus Gloop. The reporter asked, "What are you most excited about going to Wonka's factory?"

_Meeting him_, "That's just it," she replied, "the very thought of going to his factory is a wonder in itself." She remembered to smile politely at the end of each question. She got a few ah's and oh's from the crowd, and after an approving look from her parents, she knew she was doing well.

The reporters never ceased to come to her mansion doorstep, even after the rest of the golden tickets began to disappear. First there were five, then there were four, and soon, one by one, each ticket was found. All finders of the ticket's were young teens, like her, but never had she seen such a diverse group of kids. The third finder of the golden ticket was a girl her age named Violet Beauregarde, a gum-chewing, slang-talking, fire-spiting, teenager with a car salesman for a father. Veruca felt instant dislike for the girl, not only because she showed the gum she was chewing on public television, but because she was pretty of sorts. The thought that Violet Beauregarde may get Willy Wonka's attention more than she was nearly _unbearable_.

The next finder of the golden ticket was some boy in the country named Mike Teavee, a kid a little younger than she who didn't take time away from his T.V. set to answer of the reporter's questions. _How in the world did that kid win_, Veruca thought, _when he can hardly look away from the screen to notice he's about to put a piece of gold into his mouth along with a chocolate bar_.

The last kid to win was another boy, poor, but somewhat handsome beneath his mane of blonde hair. He was her age, she realized, but he wore hand-me-down knitted sweater's unlike her brand-bought clothes. He had only opened four bars to get his golden ticket. _Just four_. Now _that_ was a miracle. She had to lean in close to the T.V. screen to read his name in small letters at the bottom: _Charlie_, it read, _Charlie Bucket_.

Her father had reminded her ever since she won the Wonka ticket that these other winners were her competitors, her enemies. But all the while she watched the nice Charlie Bucket boy being interviewed, she couldn't help but think that being enemies was the _last_ thing she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Veruca had been home schooled for most of her younger life, but as she approached marriage age, her parents immediately moved her into the expensive private school in town. All children of the business men, company owners, lawyers, and doctors attended. It was a place for "high society" and "good connections." Veruca had immediately caught the eye of boys who had promising fortunes, but even today she refrains from exploiting to any of the boy's her affections. Was it that she was unsure of which boy to choose? She wasn't exactly positive. But she did feel that she wanted to wait just a little bit longer and make marriage the last resort; she still had time to escape the life of "Salt's Peanuts."

It was a couple days before the five contestants would meet Wonka and the school bell had just rung to announce the end of the day. Veruca raced down the steps to the sidewalk where her driver usually waited to take her home. But today, most unusual, he wasn't there.

Veruca frowned looking left and right down the urban street. It really wasn't very far to her mansion, only five or so blocks, but she had never walked around town all by herself, her parents forbid it. They say the suburbs are a dangerous place for a wealthy beautiful girl like herself. They said some scum off the streets might try to take advantage of her vulnerable self. In fear of this, she had always obeyed.

Veruca crossed her silk gloves over her uniform and peat coat, blushing as a couple boys cat called her as they walked from school. Her mind told her to wait for the driver to arrive; they had to be here sooner or later, right? But her heart told her that if no one did come, it would be better to walk home in the daylight than darkness. Her heart and mind fought back and forth, but she ended up deciding with the latter. She can start walking and if her driver does come to pick her up, they'll see her on the sidewalk and take her home.

Feeling a sense of rebelliousness against her parent's wishes, she headed down the street all by herself.

She slipped her hands deep into her pockets, shrugging her shoulders to cover her neck from the bitter cold. She kept her eyes on her pointed high heels, which tapped on the damp cement sidewalk. While keeping her eyes adverted, she nearly ran into a tall man, whom, when she looked up at him, stared back at her with dark, hungry eyes. She quickly looked away, hurrying her pace.

The sun was quickly setting, and by the time she had one block to go, the sun was disappearing behind the roofs of the buildings hiding the horizon. Her nose had gone runny and numb with the cold and she dabbed it with her handkerchief. A sneeze overcame her and she hoped above anything she was not coming down with a cold. She would hate to have to be sick when going to the chocolate factory, or worse, her illness wouldn't allow her to go at all! At this she pumped her legs faster. She swung around a sharp corner and-

_Wham_

She ran face-first into a man's chest. She grunted and jumped back with an apology on her lips. Looking up at the man's face, her body went cold. He was a scary-looking man with dark, shiny eyes behind a pair of glasses, and his mouth was contorted in a snide grin that made Veruca instantly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," she said as the man stared down at her with a penetrating gaze.

"Miss Veruca Salt," he said, his voice was curt, meaning business.

She nodded. It was not uncommon for strangers to recognize her since she was the daughter to the richest family in town. She looked back at him wearily.

"Congratulations on your success," he said as though she had wittily planned to find the golden ticket, instead of luck. "I have a business proposition for you worth millions, Miss Salt. I can make you a very rich young woman."

Veruca thought a moment, taken back by his words. Daddy had told her people may try to approach her and get her to make a deal with them for her ticket and under no circumstances to agree to them. Of course she would never want to get rid of her ticket for even the largest sum of money, but out of curiosity she said to the scary man, "I would not usually discuss business without my father . . . but in this case, I will hear what you have to say." She stuck her nose up at him to appear tougher, a trait she inherited from her father.

His grin widened terribly, "That's a good girl. I knew you would be smart. I took one look at you and told myself, 'now there's an intelligent young woman.'" He bowed his head, "I am Arthur Slugworth, a confectioner much like Willy Wonka."

Veruca's ears pricked up at the mention of Wonka. "I'm listening," she said.

"As I'm sure you know, competition between confectioners in town it very high, and some would go at any lengths to be on top." He said, "It is well-known between us confectioners that Wonka is working on a new invention called the Everlasting Gobstopper. It will be a great amount of money to you if you get your hands on one of those Gobstoppers. When you go on this tour of the factory, you will find one and bring it back to me. Agreed?"

Veruca bit her lip and asked, "Isn't that stealing? Wouldn't that upset Mr. Wonka?"

Slugworth took a step towards her making her falter back. "This is a very important business proposition, Miss Salt. Your father would surely understand, but I had thought you would do the job fine." He paused and shrugged, looking away, "Perhaps I was wrong."

"No," Veruca heard herself saying, she swallowed and continued, "no, I . . . I can do it. I mean, I will try."

He grinned, his eyes shinning, "Good girl, such an intelligent girl." He walked around her and strode through the dusk down the sidewalk.

She stared at the spot he had stood in front of her, trying to comprehend what she had just accepted to. After a moment she spun around, "How will I contact you when I have it?" But the streets were empty, Slugworth was gone and she was once again all alone.

A shiver ran down her spine. She quickly turned back and ran the rest of the way to Salt mansion.


End file.
